This invention relates to video systems, and more particularly to video systems and methods for producing special effects.
There is a continuing need in the television broadcasting industry for more sophisticated video processing equipment, including applications in video graphics and special effects among others. Known features today include picture within picture, pan and zoom, picture rotation and inversion, and selective distortion.